


Live, Run Fast

by EroTaeKai



Series: Half Hearted [3]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But he's a good guy in real life I'm sure of that hihi, Dark Magic, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Giving Birth, Jongin's First Time Bottoming, Kyungsoo is evil I'm so sorry, Love Potion/Spell, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Accidents, Magical Realism, Male Pronouns for Taemin/Taehee, Mentions of Blood, Mild Smut, Oriental Medicine Doctor Oh Sehun, Part 3 of Gotta Go, Potions, Smut, Super mini KaiSoo, Taemin stays as Taehee even after giving birth, Triggers, mentioned attempted murder, mentioned miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: 6 months into his pregnancy, Taemin and Jongin's parents threw a baby shower and gender reveal party for the expectant parents - but they didn't expect anything more than knowing the gender of their baby would become more surprising. Moreso, shocking; most especially when Taemin wakes up and stayed as Taehee the following morning.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: Half Hearted [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496612
Kudos: 2
Collections: Erotic fics of Taemin and Kai





	Live, Run Fast

Taemin and Jongin became friendlier even if Taemin turns into Taehee, and Jongin did his best to take care of Taemin and their baby who's growing bigger. After Taehee's 6th month checkup, they finally got the envelope of their baby's gender.

"Should we open it now?" Taehee asked as she fumbled over the envelope.

"No! I bet mom and dad would throw a baby shower for you. Don't look at it so we would be genuinely surprised on that baby shower gender reveal." 2 months of being close to Taehee made Jongin very attached and in love with his best friend. Since they became close, Jongin always leaned by her swollen belly, tried to talk to their baby and sometimes, he tried to catch their baby's mini kicks.

"Taem, I'm really excited. We'll just need 3 months before everything gets more chaotic."

"Mama told me that we have to store a lot of sleep because when baby comes out, sleep would be impossible."

"Oh my gosh. My beloved sleep.." Jongin sighed as a joke but he immediately stopped when Taehee looked so sorry for it.

"I'm sorry! Don't worry, I'll take care of baby if you're sleepy."

"No, we should have shifting schedules. I'm just joking, really!"

"I'll be fine, I could stay up late just like before.."

"But of course, you need to sleep too. Baby would behave and let both of us sleep too. Right baby?" Jongin placed his hands over Taehee's belly and felt a cute kick from their baby.

"Oh our little soccer player kicked again! Wow! Baby, we're really excited to meet you! Me and your mommy are very excited to see you so stay put, be healthy and let us sleep okay? I love you, we love you baby!"

"My cute Mini."

"Mini?"

"Haha I just combined Taeminnie and Jonginnie so it became Mini. Plus baby is still small so it's fine to call him or her Mini."

"That's really cute. Uhm, have you thought about names yet?"

"Actually, I haven't. I've thought of that before but I always forgot about it.. Do you have any name in mind, Jonginnie?"

"Uhm.. if baby is a girl, I want her to be Heejeong. If it's a boy, maybe it's cute to name him Jongmin."

"For me, it could be Taeyang or Minjeong but all the names you said are all good too. Uhm, should we decide?"

"Taeminnie, it's a bit too early. We could decide after the baby shower instead."

"So your mom is really pushing that baby shower gender reveal party?"

"Yup. She told me it'd be this Wednesday night."

"Wednesday night? It's already Monday, why didn't you tell me about it? It's only less than two days!"

"I always forgot to tell you. I'm so sorry, please forgive me! I was just so smitten with taking care of you and baby Mini so those things slipped out of my memory."

"It's okay, it's not like we can do something about it anymore. And I think it'd be good since it'd be over soon."

"I guess you're right." Without asking permission, Jongin just hugged Taehee out of the blue.

"Oh? Jonginnie, what's up? What's with the sudden hug?"

"I never thought I'd be so happy. Thank you so much for letting me be a part of your life and our baby's life. I'm super thankful of everything. You know this may be very unexpected but it's the best!! Thank you, really."

"Nah. If not for my impulsiveness, aggressiveness and lust, you might've been in peace to this day. You won't have to worry about me nor anyone else, and you could've been living the bachelor  _ chaebol _ life if not for my fault. I'm really sorry for that."

"Listen here, Taemin or Taehee, Taehee or Taemin. That night, I was with you and I wanted that to happen too. We may not have expected that we'd have a baby out of a one-time sex but that was a seriously fulfilling surprise. If it didn't happen, I wouldn't be the man I am today. I learned a lot from it and because of that, I've also wanted to become a better man for you and a great dad for our baby. I swear, I'm really happy it happened."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes of course!"

"Oh. Alright. Thank you also for taking care of us and for staying with us. Baby is happy to be with you too."

"How about you, are you happy that I'm with you?"

"Hmmm, baby is hungry. Let's eat first."

"Ya Taeminnie! Answer my question first!"

"I don't like to. Bleeeh."

"Taemin ah.. have you.. I mean do you still feel uncomfortable towards me? Like you still don't want me to love you or what?"

"What?"

"I asked you about that 2 months ago, right? And you told me you'll let me love you.. may I ask.. do you acknowledge my love now?"

"I told you let's eat first, baby is already hungry."

"Baby wants to hear your answer first. Please? So daddy could eat a lot happily?"

"Okay okay since you're persistent.. yeah, I do. I love you and you love me. Okay. That's good for baby."

"How about you? Is it good for you too?"

"Yeah. Better than I expected."

"Does it mean we're officially together now?"

"Uhm… let's eat first."

"Taeminnie, please.."

"What would you do if I say no?"

"If you say no then I would work harder so I would not just have baby's love but also mommy's love. I love you, Taemin and I hope you could feel it in all the things that I do."

"Well yeah I do. I've felt it all. And yeah we are, only if you want to be stucked with me."

"Huh?"

"I just got declined and rejected. Okay."

"Wait. What? Well of course I want to be with you! And if you're asking if I want to be stucked with you especially with babysitting and stuff, of course! I'd happily get stucked anywhere with you. So are we together now? Officially?"

"I said yes a while ago! Aigoo!"

"Taeminnie thank you so much!!!!! I love you so much, daddy loves baby so much too!! Ah I'm really happy!" Jongin was indeed very happy so he hugged and carried Taehee to the dining table.

"I never thought this day would come, that my best friend would love me too. I love you and thank you for this, Jonginjie."

"Thank you and I love you too! Oh my gosh. Can I have a kiss?"

"Daddy, I'm really hungry okay? I'll just give you a kiss later again." Taemin gave a quick peck on his lips so Jongin became giddy as if he won the grand prize in a lottery while Taehee just blushed.

Since Taemin and Jongin were together, they became a super lovey-dovey couple at home and they also went all in and tried to make love for the first time since they lived together.

"Are you sure it'd be okay? You won't get hurt?" Jongin said as he slowly spread Taehee's legs.

"I'll be okay. The doctor said that it's fine and it's safe for baby."

"Oh really? Okay but I would try my best to be gentle. I promise to never hurt you.. oh my.. are you really pregnant? How come you're tight as fuck?" Jongin grunted as he slowly pushed his cock inside Taehee. Since she was already 6 months pregnant, Jongin didn't want to push too deep but his love still wanted more.

"Please go deeper.. Uhm, I think being tight is my body's way of protecting baby from coming out before due date. Hehe."

"Oh my this is so good! My love, you are so good!"

"Just do your thing and aaaaahhhh move yes oh my gosh I miss this! I've waited for a very long time for this!" Taehee moaned because Jongin started to quicken his pace and she loves it so much.

"So you wanted to do this all along? I'm not the only one?"

"Sorry daddy. I just had to keep myself safe from anything else so I didn't push it. But heck, I love you. I love your cock too because it's always there to fuck me real good."

"No love, my cock is always here to make love to you the best way I can."

"Thank goodness you're officially mine. I love you!"

"I love you so much, Taeminnie. Thank you." The new couple got drank in each other's warm bodies until they both reached their climax, then hugged each other as they fell asleep.

.■.■.■.

It was already Wednesday and it was also the scheduled day of Taehee's baby shower organized by their parents. For some reasons, the pregnant Taemin woke up early even if they won't be doing anything except to get ready for the night's event.

"Mini!! Tonight, your daddy and I would know if you're a baby boy or a baby girl! I'm quite excited but I definitely don't have a preferred gender in mind. As long as you're healthy, we'd be very happy. That's enough for us." Taemin said as he rubbed his swollen belly and felt Mini's kicks.

"Taeminnie?"

"Oh? You're awake already? It's still early."

"I moved my arm and realized that you're not by my side anymore. Are you hungry?"

"Not really. I'll just drink some milk then I'll try to sleep again. Maybe I woke up because baby was moving around. Mini is doing cartwheels and stuff because he or she is excited for baby's first party ever."

"Oh yeah. So our Mini is excited for tonight and woke us up? You're so cute. Well I am hungry so I would cook something for breakfast. If you'd get sleepy, you could sleep again but if my cooking smells good for you then you could eat with me."

"I'll see. What would you be cooking?"

"I'll make a grilled cheese sandwich for you then I'd make some egg rolls with roasted seaweed and cheese."

"Huuu. That's surely delicious."

"Do you want some? I'd make you one, but that's the limit because you have to watch your egg intake. And I'll make sure that the egg is well cooked.."

"Ah, I miss eating sunny side up eggs, runny eggyolks, instant noodles, spam, corned beef, sausages and.. huhu. I could only cry."

"I won't eat eggs then. I don't want you to crave for it. If you'll have to skip on eating those, I'd skip it too. I'll be with you on this super healthy diet."

"No it's okay. I don't know, maybe I really just miss eating them because it's been a very long while since the last. Baby is 6 months now, and I can safely say that my body is free from those food since then. I miss it but since it's not good for baby then I would just skip it too."

"Aw. You're really a super responsible mommy. I love you."

"I love you too. So what will you cook for breakfast?"

"Sit back and relax, I could do this." Jongin started to work at the kitchen while Taemin gulped two glasses of milk because he was determined to sleep again. He knows that the party might end late at night so he really have to stock up enough sleep.

Jongin boiled some potatoes and fried the thinly sliced pork that turned into bacon with less preservatives and less salt. He made baked potatoes with cheese and his homemade bacon for Taemin, then he also made a strawberry and chocolate toast that have a very delicious scent so the pregnant man went out of their room when Jongin was about to eat.

"Jongin?"

"Oh? Were you awakened by the noise? Sorry."

"No. Actually I smelled that and it made me hungry too. Plus I just meditated since I can't fall asleep again."

"Oh. Join me here then! You'd easily get sleepy when you're full. I'll wake you up when it's time for lunch too."

"Aigoo. You've been working so hard around the house. Take a break and let me do chores."

"I insist though. I really just want to take care of you. You're already carrying a cute melon inside your belly, I won't torment you by making you do the chores when I could do that for you."

Jongin called his mom and asked for the recipe of her bulgogi and made some for their lunch. After eating lunch, the couple took a few hours of sleep then woke up and got ready for their baby shower.

Taemin and Jongin went to the hotel where their parents have booked for the night until the next day. As soon as the couple entered the executive suite room, they were greeted by blue and pink balloons. There was also a baby shower guest book and baby gender poll board with blue and pink stickers. It was still early since their guests were still working so they were greeted by their parents.

"Jongin and Taemin, welcome to your party!! Oh my gosh, time flew so fast and it's already time for us to reveal baby's gender!"

"This is so grand, I'm so happy and honored for this! Though a simple gathering would be enough.."

"Taemin, this would be the first time we would be throwing a party for our first grandchild so we went all in. Please don't worry about anything and just enjoy. There's no need to be shy nor get embarassed about this because this is for you, for Jongin and for your baby."

"We want the best for the best so please, allow us and just enjoy the night!"

Rainbow cupcakes, cotton candies, macarons in strawberry and blueberry flavors, choco pies drizzled with melted pink and blue chocolates, oreo cookies dipped in blue and pink chocolates and a lot of blue and pink items covered the table. Taehee felt so soft to see such pretty colors and got excited especially when she got an oreo cookie with blueberry filling.

"Oh, it's so tasty! Haha. This is so cute."

"Of course my love, oreo cookies are bound to be tasty. Haha."

"Aaayyy yo yo yo I'm here and look what I've got.. your gender reveal cake!!!" Taemin's second cousin Baekhyun arrived with the cake followed by Chanyeol, his husband and Seoeun and Seojoon, their twin baby boys. At first, Jongin was surprised because of Baekhyun's presence but he felt relieved when he realized that the cousin Taemin have been with was him, especially his mom and dad was Baekhyun's godparents.

"Congratulations, Taemin!! We got your nephews so you'd be used to a chaotic mood because when your baby comes out, you'll have your own chaos!! This is only a trial for you."

"Haha thank you!! And it's okay, Seoeun and Seojoon know me well so they'll behave. Ah before I forgot.. this is Jongin, my boyfriend." Jongin smiled as Taemin introduced him to his second cousin's husband. 

"Hello, I'm Jongin."

"Hello! I'm Chanyeol. B's other half and the father of those two chaotic boys. Ah, I remember you! You were at B's birthday, right? And you were also with Taehee. Woah, I never thought that B's birthday would be that magical for you."

"Ah yes. That's me." It's the first time Taemin have acknowledged that he is his boyfriend so Jongin giggled out of happiness.

"I guess magic runs in the blood."

6pm passed and as usual, Taemin became Taehee before their guests arrived. Most of their friends in the company especially Jongin's directors Sehun with his suitor Tao, Junmyeon with his partner Minho, his cousins and directors Jongdae and Minseok, the company's resident chef nutritionist Kyungsoo, the company doctor Yixing, then Taemin's cousins Jinki with his beau Jonghyun and Luhan with his fiancé Kibum graced the wonderful event. 

"Hello Taehee! I'm Jongdae, Jongin's cousin. I never thought that this punk would be having a baby this soon but I'm very happy because my son Daeul would have a playmate!"

"Thank you, Jongdae oppa! Why didn't you take your baby with you? I mean, my cousin's twins are here too. They could've played together."

"Minseok hyung and I just got back from an overseas meeting so I didn't take them. But I promise, as soon as your baby is born, I'll let them play together."

"That would be cute! I'll look forward to that!"

"Hey.. I think I've seen you before.. you look so familiar. By any chance, have you visited Jongin at his office?" When Jongin took the gifts their guests gave, Sehun went straight up to Taehee.

"Uhm, I never went to his office and it's the first time I've seen you, sorry! Ah! Maybe Jongin got a photo of me by his desk. Hehe."

"Oh. Maybe. Actually, you look like his former executive director. Are you related to Lee Taemin?"

"Huh? Ah no! You must've mistaken. My last name is Kim and I don't know anyone named Taemin."

"Ah, maybe my eyes were really failing. I should get new contact lenses. Anyway, this is my gift to your family and your baby. I hope you'd use it well. And this is also for you. I actually got a few gallons of bubble tea for this party so I could help you fill up your guests. I own a bubble tea shop." Sehun gave his gifts to Taehee and she was happy because Sehun gave her some baby towels, blankets and a box of milk crackers he baked that's good for pregnancy and lactation along with a few gallons of bubble tea.

"Bubble tea? That's good!"

"Do you like bubble tea?"

"Yes I do, but I rarely drink one lately because too much sugar and caffeine from tea were not advised for baby."

"I see. But the tea I used for these were from flower petals so it's herbal and safe for pregnant women. It'd still be healthy for you so don't forget to have some, okay?"

"That's more than okay! Thank you so much!"

"No worries. Uhm.. but I'm still curious.. how come Jongin didn't invite his best friend Taemin to his girlfriend's baby shower? Those two have been together since they were born so it's very unusual.." Sehun thought out loud and of course, Taehee got nervous since Sehun saw the similarity of their faces.

"Love! Look at what Kyungsoo got for us! His own cookbook, a gift for our baby then he also got a present for us!" Good thing Jongin arrived so Taehee's attention was reverted to her boyfriend.

"Ah yeah. I hope that you'd be sure to have this. I've gathered all the ingredients that's good for pregnancy and came up with this. I hope you'd enjoy it!" Kyungsoo, the resident chef nutritionist of their company said as Jongin told Taehee about his presents.

"Oh my, you did that for us? You're so sweet, thank you so much!"

"And Kai, here's something for you! Make sure to also drink this supplement. Taehee have her own so I made something for you too. But you have to take this every after dinner time since it would kind of make you want to eat."

"Is it a food supplement?"

"Kind of but this is like a chinese herbal drink. This would help your body adjust so you could stay up whenever Taehee's awake during the wee hours of the morning. I know you fall asleep very easily so this could make your body alert most especially when the time comes. Anyway, thank you for inviting me! You're such a beautiful couple, I'm very excited for your baby's arrival."

"Thank you!"

Team pink's strawberry drink and team blue's blueberry drink were about to run out so Jongin tried some of it. He was impressed with Sehun's recipe and thought about making it a subsidiary of their company while Taehee was very happy to see their guests playing some games while also drinking the bubble tea Jongin shared with her. The guests played the 'my water broke' game where the players held onto an ice cube: the first person who melts the ice fastest and shout “my water broke!” would win a prize courtesy of the couple's parents.

"Okay, Chanyeol won!! We got you tickets to Jeju Island!"

"Oh my gosh? Is this real?"

"Baekhyun hyung, it seems like there'd be honeymoon part 2! Haha." Jongin teased Baekhyun as he was still in shock, but smiled as he realized that his twins' birthday would coming up and they could use Chanyeol's tickets for their getaway.

"Okay, it's time for the gender reveal!! Only a few of us know about the baby's gender, specifically the couple's parents but before anything else, let's compare the tally board's results." MC Chanyeol said.

"So out of all the guests excluding Taehee and Jongin, 7 voted for a baby boy and 8 voted for a baby girl. Now, everyone would like to know, what's Taehee and Jongin's vote? Let's hear Jongin's answer first." MC Baekhyun went to interview Jongin who got nervous as soon as Baekhyun went to him.

"Oh my gosh I'm not ready for this! Hahaha. But.. but I have this feeling that it's a baby girl. I mean, Taehee looks so beautiful and blooming. She may have been beautiful and blooming before but not all pregnant women were as beautiful as her. Right? Right? And I must really say thank you to our baby for making Taehee look as beautiful as she is now, even if she's carrying a heavy melon inside."

"That's so sweet. How about Taehee? What's your vote?"

"Nowadays, baby seems to be having fun doing cartwheels inside and I think baby is a bit wild for a baby girl. I still don't know and I might be wrong but I think baby is a baby boy."

"Okay so we would have the couple cut the gender reveal cake while Jongin's dad would pop the black balloon behind them. Their moms would pop the coloured smoke poppers afterwards when we finally see the result. Okay?"

"Okay!! Oh my gosh I'm nervous and excited!!" Jongin's hands were cold so he made Taehee feel his cold hands on her cheeks.

"Why are you nervous?! Hold my hand and let's cut the cake together." Taehee smiled as she got Jongin's hand over hers, then grabbed the cake knife.

"Taem, I love you." Jongin whispered and made Taehee smile and giggle all of a sudden.

"I love you too, Jonginnie. Let's see if baby Mini is a baby boy or a baby girl. Whoever loses would have a forehead flick, okay?"

"Oh? Uhm okay. Let's close our eyes." Taehee placed the knife directly above the cake and closed her eyes. With Jongin's force, the knife cut through the cake and the black balloon popped. Jongin got the knife out of the cake and sliced it again. When they both opened their eyes, they were greeted by a cake with pink strawberry filling.

"Oh wow we won!!! Congratulations!!" MC Baekhyun who voted for baby girl were so happy for his cousin so he immediately congratulated them.

"Congratulations to the two of you, you'll be having a baby girl!!!" Their moms popped the coloured smoke party poppers and the couple hugged each other as soon as their baby's gender was revealed.

"Oh my gosh, it's a baby girl!!" Taehee was amused to see the pink colored smoke with pink confettis, also the strawberry filling inside the cake and the pink cutout hearts and a banner that says 'it's a girl!' from the black balloon that was popped.

"Okay.. so to the one who lost, it's forehead flick!" MC Baekhyun intercepted and teased the couple even if he knows that his cousin lost.

"Time out! But Taehee lost! Would she have to be punished?" Jongin called for a timeout because Taehee's eyebrow was raised even if she was smiling.

"Yeah it's fine. My forehead is ready, my love."

"Noooooo I won't do it!"

"Jongin, you have to. Be a man and do it. It's totally fine, I promise." Taehee encouraged Jongin and was okay with it but she can't stop smiling.

"But I don't want you to get hurt." Jongin didn't really want to so he looked onto Taehee's eyes and caressed her face instead.

"Awwww."

"Ya, I've never seen Kim Jongin like that! It's so cringey!" Jongin's cousins Jongdae and Minseok mocked him and laughed.

"Aish hyung! Okay, I'll do it."

"Do it lightly or I will give you a hard forehead flick too!"

"I will do it properly. Huhu I'll be saying sorry in advance.. close your eyes."

"Okay." Taehee closed her eyes as Jongin got his middle finger ready against her forehead then flicked it with a strength that's not too light but not too hard, just enough to leave a pink mark on her skin.

"I'm so sorry!!" Jongin immediately kissed the pink mark on her skin and hugged Taehee. Taehee thought that one kiss is enough but Jongin didn't stop kissing her forehead and he also hugged her neck closer.

"Aw, they're so sweet! They're such a very beautiful couple. Congratulations again!!"

The guests including their parents left and most of them took some food home so the couple was relieved. They still have 7 different cake flavors with pink and blue accents inside their hotel room but they decided to finish the gender reveal cake first.

"This cake is yummy! I wonder where Baekhyun hyung got this." Jongin said as he savored the rich strawberry and white chocolate filling of the pink velvet cake.

"Mama told me that Baekhyun hyung made it."

"Oh?? Wow, so Baekhyun hyung could bake? That's nice. I never thought he could bake even if I've known him since we were kids."

"I think it's a new hobby and it was good, right? Anyway, our baby girl Mini have a lot of gifts! I guess we should open them first before we go to sleep."

"You're not sleepy yet?"

"Nope. I guess the cake made me high. I wonder how much sugar Baekhyun hyung used for this."

"Oh my gosh, you can't eat a lot of that then."

"But love, it's strawberry white chocolate! And baby Mini likes it too."

"Okay, let's open their presents up but I'll take a shower first. I feel sweaty."

"Go ahead Jonginnie, I'll just enjoy the luxurious bed of this executive suite mama and papa got for us."

"Sure, love. If you want, you could watch some shows on the television first."

"I'm okay. And maybe I could talk to you while you're showering since the bathroom is glass walled. Haha. Oh? It smells good! It smell like fresh apples and cinnamon that you could smell at a cinnamon roll shop." Taehee said as she opened Kyungsoo's gift for Jongin.

"Ah, that's Kyungsoo's gift for me. He said he already have a gift for you so he got something for me too. It's some kind of tonic that I should drink everyday so I could be alert and wake up when baby Mini wakes up in the wee hours of morning. You know, some kind of anti-hibernation drink."

"I know. I've heard him say that. That friend sure is very thoughtful. He gave me this cute bottle and told me that he made it especially for me."

"He's really went beyond his job as a nutritionist to create such tonics for us. It's really impressive."

"Anyway, I kind of crave for Sehun ssi's bubble tea. I like it so much!"

"Haha yeah. That man is a big bubble tea lover so his love for that made him establish a business. I'm actually thinking of taking his business under the company's brand."

"That would be great! The taste lingers on my tongue and it smells like fresh flower petals yet tastes like fruit. And of course, it includes my favorite milk so our Mini likes it a lot."

"I'll tell him that you love it. I'm sure he would be very happy."

"Baby is happy because she got a lot of presents. Uwaaaah baby Mini, look, it's all yours!" Taehee caressed her baby bump and let out a deep breath.

"Oh? Why are you taking a deep breath? Something wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Now that we know that our baby is a girl, I'm getting nervous. It only means that we only have 3 months before she comes out of this tummy. I don't know what to expect and what to do, I don't even know how I survived living with a melon inside my body. I get it, I'm not used to this since I grew up as a boy but knowing that it's my reality, I'm nervous and scared. But I am very happy and excited to hug our princess."

"Me too. Believe it or not, I feel the same way. I'm nervous, scared, happy and excited as you are but I know we'd get over everything as long as we're together. I'll always be with you and since we only have 3 months left, we really have to get ready for our princess' arrival."

"I could breathe properly because I know that I'm not alone in this. Thank you, Jongin."

"Cheer up, love! Let's open the presents so we could arrange them for easy packing before checkout."

The couple opened the gifts they received and they got a lot of diapers, baby bottles and cleaners, pacifiers, teethers, baby wash, baby bathing bin, carriers, a stroller, car carriers and a walker from their parents, pastel-colored towels and beddings then a few baby clothes. The baby clothes were in white so they didn't have to worry of making their baby girl wear a baby boy's clothes.

\-------

Taemin woke up thirsty so he went to get some water to drink. It was still early to get up and arrange their things for checkout so he went back to their bed but got frozen when Jongin's arms fell onto his cup C chest.

"Whoa? What's this?! It's already morning but why.. OH MY GOSH WHAT THE FUCK KIM JONGIN!!!" Taehee pushed Jongin away as she went out of the bed in shock.

"Um why? What's up love?"

"Jongin!! Why didn't I transform back?! Why do I still have boobs?!?" Taehee checked herself at the mirror and indeed, she still have the big cup C breasts.

"What?!? But it's already morning, you should be back to normal!"

"I KNOW!!! THAT'S WHY I'M FREAKING OUT!!!" Taehee tried to calm down by breathing in and breathing out with eyes closed while Jongin tried to drag himself out of the bed to check onto his pregnant love. Jongin touched her big breasts and looked for the hump on her crotch that was usually there whenever they wake up. Taehee touched herself too and broke down when she didn't feel her morning wood because she didn't turn back on being a guy.

"Holy fuck!!! I still have boobs and I don't have my cock back, what should we do?!?"

"Uhm.. sorry love but if you didn't transform back then I guess we should just.. accept it? I mean, there's nothing we could do about it. There might be a possibility that your transformation would come in a few minutes or hours so let's just get ready for it, okay? Don't freak out. With boobs or with cock, I would still love you."

"Why are you so sweet? You're making me cry.."

"Don't cry or our Mini would get angry at you. We don't want that because it means we'd have to stay awake as she does cartwheels in the wee hours of the morning."

"Okay. Maybe I should just wait for it. Or if I'm really bound to stay as a girl then we both have to get used to it. I still want my cock back though.. Huhu."

"We'll get your cock back, love. Hahaha. As a celebration, when you get your cock back, I'll let you fuck me."

"Jongin?! Really?? You'll let a pregnant person fuck you? And do you think I have the stamina and energy to do that?!"

"I'm just joking! Haha. I just wanted to make you smile! You literally freaked out and almost woke the whole floor of a executive suite up with your voice! It's okay, everything would be okay as long as you and our baby Mini would be fine. I'll always be here for you whether you are Taehee or Taemin."

"Thank you, daddy."

"Oh. What's with the daddy?"

"You'll really gonna be a daddy soon so as much as I have to get used to being a girl, you also have to get used to being called daddy."

"Oh, I got what you mean. Gosh, it feels so good to wake up like this." Jongin leaned his face on Taehee's shoulder as he hugged her.

As soon as they reached the car and Jongin drived, they immediately went to their parents to make them see that Taemin was still Taehee. Their parents were also in shock but Taemin's mom explained that Baekhyun experienced the same when he was 6 months pregnant with his twins, and he stayed as a girl until a few months after he gave birth.

"So you're saying that I would experience everything Baekhyun hyung experienced before when he was pregnant with Seoeun and Seojoon?? And I really have to stay as a woman not just for 6 hours but throughout my pregnancy until a few months after I give birth?! Oh my gosh.."

"Maybe it's your body's way of getting yourself ready especially you'd be giving birth in three months. We're pretty sure that you'd get by with that, especially you have been transforming as a girl since you turned 21."

"Ah oh my gosh.. but what if my transformation just got delayed and I might turn back to normal anytime? If that's the case then I really have to stay at home."

"No need to worry about that because Jongin would stay with you at home."

As soon as they arrived home, Taehee immediately laid down the couch.

"Taem, are you okay?"

"Um.. I can't believe I would have to stay as a girl from now on.. but what can we do, right? If it's for baby Mini then I really have to endure living without my cock for the meantime. I just don't know if it's fine with you."

"Of course I am fine with it! I have told you countless of times, whether you are my guy best friend Taemin or you are my girlfriend Taehee, I'll be very okay."

"So you mean whenever I turn back into Taemin, I'm only your best friend?? Okay."

"No! No baby that's not what I meant!! I was just emphasizing the guy Taemin that I have been with since I was a kid is my bestest friend ever! Taemin is my boyfriend too while Taehee is my girlfriend, okay?? Please don't misunderstand.."

"Hahaha I was just joking.."

To keep Taehee's worry out of her mind, they arranged their baby girl's things at their bedroom. The strollers, the carriers, the baby bottles and pacifiers were settled by the mini bed.

"Taem love?"

"Um?"

"Now that we know that we'll have a baby girl, have you thought of the name would we give her?"

"Oh, I completely forgot about that again! Aigoo. I could remember the names we have talked about before for a baby girl though.. Heejeong? Minjeong?"

"Taehee would be cute too.. so when you go back to being Taemin, I could call her Taehee."

"Nooo I'd forever be Taehee too. Haha. How about Taemi?"

"Taemi is cute too! You are Taemin and she's Taemi. Hahaha."

"But Jongin, I want to give her a name that's actually a mix of both our names.. I think Minjeong would be good."

"Minjeong would be very pretty, my love. I think it'd fit our beautiful baby."

\---

The 7 months pregnant Taemin have fallen asleep fast and Jongin was still hungry so he went to get something to eat from the fridge. After a month since it was given to him, he saw Kyungsoo's gift.

"Oh.. so this is Kyungsoo's gift. Should I take it now? But I think this is needed for me to stay up. I am up now and I don't think I need it this soon. It's still 2 months before Taem gives birth. Oh? It smells really nice, just like candied apples or the cinnamon rolls. Ugh, now I want to eat cinnamon rolls.." but Jongin's eyes were still onto Kyungsoo's long-forgotten gift. He may have hesitated but he eventually gave in and drank the tonic.

The following day, Taehee found Jongin sleeping by the couch. She was surprised because Jongin seemed to be very comfortable there even if the heater wasn't turned on.

"Jongin.. wake up! Why did you sleep here?"

"Huh? Oh.. so I fell asleep here."

"Are you cold? I mean, you didn't even turned the heater on. It's getting cold since it's already winter."

"I actually feel hot so maybe that's the reason why it's fine? But I'm okay, really."

"Oh alright. I got chicken nuggets and kimchi fried rice for you. Don't let it get cold, okay? I'll also make some warm soup."

"Um. Thanks." Jongin was feeling uneasy and good thing a call from Sehun distracted him.

"Oh? Why?"

"Have you and Taehee talked about it?"

"What?"

"The bubble tea! Aigoo, have you forgotten what we talked about on your baby shower a month ago?"

"Ah okay. She likes it and if you have other flavors then we could do a taste test."

"Okay, I'll go there with the different flavors."

"Are you at the office now?"

"Yeah, Jongdae hyung and I have finished a meeting. Why?"

"Can you tell Kyungsoo to make my favorite roast chicken? I'm just craving for it."

"What? Craving? Oh my, did Taehee passed that to you?"

"No, of course Taehee's already past that cravings stage."

"Are you sure? You might just be denying the truth."

"No it's really just me. And if you'll go here then take it with you. Let's eat that for lunch."

"That may take a while though but sure, I'll go there before lunch time."

"Okay. Thank you. Bye." Before Jongin finished the call, Taehee have the soup ready at the dining table.

"I made some onion soup with kimchi liquid. Oh? Someone from the office called?"

"It's Sehun and he asked about the bubble tea business. He asked if you like it."

"Yes I do! I like it so much. Is he going here?"

"Yeah but maybe he'd be here by lunchtime. I'll just order some sweet and sour pork for him, no need to worry about cooking for lunch. Besides, I only want you to cook for me."

"Aw. Hahaha maybe because you know how bad my dishes taste like so you don't want me to ruin Sehun's taste buds."

"Kind of. Hehe."

"You're so mean!! Aigoo. But what do you want to eat for lunch?"

"Don't worry about it too because I told him to get a roast chicken from Kyungsoo. Do you remember that?"

"Ah yes that roast chicken. I'm not into that though because it's dry. I'd prefer KFC chicken any day."

"I understand that since I love KFC too but.. I just kind of craved for it. Maybe because it's been so long since I ate that?"

"Maybe it's time for you to go to work, especially you miss your office so much."

"No.. but would you be okay if I go to the office sometimes?"

"Of course! Even I get bored here doing nothing. I just sleep and eat and do whatever I could to make time pass quickly. It's okay, and it's not like I would give birth soon. We still have two months to spare."

"Let's see. Let's wait for Sehun, he got different bubble tea flavors today."

Just as expected, Sehun arrived with the different bubble tea flavors.

"Hello Sehun ssi! Welcome to our house!" Taehee greeted their visitor as soon as Jongin helped him with the things he brought.

"Hello Taehee! Nice to see you again! Oh wow, I didn't know that you're living such a luxurious life! This house is very beautiful!"

"Of course, everything good for my family. Anyway, where's the chicken I told you to get from Kyungsoo?"

"Ah that one? He wasn't there so I didn't get any. But don't worry, I made sure to buy some roast chicken from your favorite restaurant instead."

"Aw that's sad! I was craving for it so much. Maybe next time I could eat that."

"Yeah. Taehee, here's the roast chicken."

"You haven't eaten, right? Please eat with us!"

"Oh haha alright thank you! I also got you some jasmine berry fruit tea so you could enjoy something refreshing for lunch."

"Thank you so much!"

They enjoyed the roast chicken and the milk tea Sehun brought for them so Jongin decided to acquire Sehun's bubble tea business under their company. They would just have to find a location for it and hire people. Taehee was happy to taste all the different flavors of Sehun's drinks and her new favorite was oreo cream bubble tea.

Taehee toured Sehun around the house and as soon as they reached the kitchen, Sehun became so serious.

"Taemin, I'm actually an oriental and alternative medicine doctor. I just didn't pursue it because I have to take over my family's business. I hope you'd trust me on this but I've seen something that could harm you and your baby if you drink it. Please allow me to dispense it properly."

"Oriental and alternative medicine? So you mean there's a threat here?"

"Yeah. Uhm. Since Jongin is a bit busy, I would tell you a secret."

"What is it?"

"See, you didn't even realized that I called you Taemin earlier."

"Oh m-"

"It's okay, I know that you are Taemin. Lee Taemin, Jongin's best friend and former executive. I know that it's you and I was surprised when I saw you. I never thought that you really turned into a girl."

"Uhm.. I'm sorry but I don't know what to say.."

"It's okay, I won't harm you but I have to warn you about your health - you and your baby's health. There's a poison for you here at the kitchen. Please allow me to dispose it well so you'd be safe."

"What do you mean?"

"This one. This is a mix of pineapple, papaya and aloe vera."

"Oh? But that's good for the skin, right?"

"For non-pregnant people, it's good for the skin but if pineapple, papaya and aloe vera were mixed together and was ingested by a pregnant person, it could harm their developing babies and miscarriages could occur."

"Oh my god.. but Kyungsoo gave that to me! I mean, he's a nutritionist, right?"

"Yeah he is a nutritionist but that doesn't mean he'll always use it in a good way. That's also the reason why I didn't get his own recipe of roast chicken. Actually, I just saw the vial and sadly.. Jongin have ingested the tonic Kyungsoo gave him."

"The tonic? You mean the apple cinnamon?"

"Yeah. He have ingested it and.. that's the reason why he suddenly craved for Kyungsoo's chicken. I'm sorry if I came too late but Jongin.. Jongin is under Kyungsoo's spell now."

"Oh no, it can't be!"

"What Kyungsoo made was a love and lust potion. The person who have ingested it would eventually get attracted to the one who made it so you have to keep an eye on Jongin always."

"But you're an oriental and alternative medicine doctor, right? Can you do something to counter the effects?"

"I just did. The bubble tea that he drank would soon eliminate the potion he ingested, I just hope that it's not too late. The bubble tea that I gave you both is for your body to be immune from anything."

"Thank you so much, Sehun!"

"But you still have to keep an eye on him, okay? If you have to do things that would make him fall in love with you again then do it. Counter the effect but if it couldn't be countered, make the effect work for you."

A month have passed and Taehee was ready for her 8th monthly checkup but Jongin was still sprawled out at their bed, sleeping.

"Jongin? Aren't you going to change?"

"Huh? Change into what?"

"Today is the scheduled checkup for baby Mini.. uhm you could take a shower and I'll wait for you since it's still a bit early."

"Taem, can I skip going with you today? I'm not feeling well."

"You're not feeling well?? Are you sick? Oh no, you do have high temperature! Anyway, I'll just reschedule the check up. I'll take care of you here first."

"But baby needs to get checked.. I'll be okay here, I promise."

"No, we won't leave you here! We could schedule the check up on another day and I want you to be there to see our baby's development. I'll take care of you, okay? For now, just rest. I'll also make you something warm to eat."

"Can you.. call Kyungsoo and tell him to make the chicken seaweed soup he used to make during our birthdays?"

"Oh okay. Yeah I will do that. Now that I remember, it's already your birthday in two days. What would you like to have for your birthday feast?"

"I still don't have any clue on what I want to eat. Maybe I could just order something or make Kyungsoo cook for me."

Taehee did her best to make the chicken seaweed soup Jongin wanted to eat and got the recipe from Jongin's mom instead of getting it from Kyungsoo. Good thing Sehun have given her some oriental herbs and a red mushroom that she could use on the dishes he would feed to Jongin to counter the effects of Kyungsoo's potion.

"Oh my gosh Kim Jongin, please be well. I don't want you to slip away.. I love you so much and I don't want you to love anyone else but me and your daughter.. please. I want us to be a one happy family.." Taehee didn't hold her tears back especially she was aware on how Jongin wanted to have Kyungsoo's cooking. She have heard him moan Kyungsoo's name in his sleep, talked about Kyungsoo a lot and how excited he became whenever he went to the office. She was also aware of the times Jongin would come home drunk or when Jongin disn't come home at all, and the time she found him sleeping by the couch the morning after.

"Here's the soup you requested. I hope you'll like it."

"This isn't the chicken seaweed soup Kyungsoo usually make. Did you make it?"

"Yeah. I got the recipe from mama. I hope it suits your taste."

"You should eat it instead. I'll go and get the one I crave for from the person who cooks it deliciously for me."

"You.. you won't even taste it?"

"No need. You could have it all, I'm good. And you don't have to wait for me later. I might just stay at the office and eat by the pantry." In a blink, Taehee was left alone with the chicken seaweed soup she made while Jongin went directly to Kyungsoo's kitchen.

"Oh Jongin? Why are you here?"

"I'm sick and I need you."

"Sick? How sick?" Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo's face and kissed him.

"Wait, what's this?"

"Let's go to my place.. please, I really need you."

That night, Jongin didn't go back to their home and went to his bachelor pad instead to spend a steamy night with Kyungsoo since it was his birthday. Taehee have fallen asleep at the dining table after crying a lot until she got awakened by an unknown number's call.

"Hello? Who's this?"

"Taemin? This is Sehun! Where are you?"

"I'm.. I'm at home."

"What the fucking fuck. I just saw Jongin's car here at his bachelor pad. The staffs told me that he was seen with Kyungsoo at the pantry last night!"

"Sehun-ah, I think I'd just give up."

"Give up? You'll just give up like that? You'd give up him and on everything just because of a love potion??"

"I know it's only a love potion but.. he's hurting my feelings. As much as I want to stick around and be with him, he's not happy with me anymore. He's.. he's always filled with thoughts of Kyungsoo.."

"Taemin, listen. I may not know your relationship and your story well but if this fucker who got you pregnant is cheating on you because of a potion, you have the right to fight for him!"

"Maybe you don't really know our story. I was actually the same as Kyungsoo. I just seduced Jongin one night while I was Taehee and he only got me pregnant after a one time sex. My baby was not really made out of love, but only with lust. And the two of us, we only agreed to live together because his parents gave us this house and because his parents like me so much. I have known them since I was born, and my family have always been thankful of them but this time, I don't think I could take it anymore."

"So you'll just run away? You'll leave Jongin and you'll let him be with Kyungsoo?"

"I guess I really have to be contented with my daughter. At the first place, that's what I intended to do anyway. I never wanted him to stay with me, especially I know he only did everything because he got me pregnant. Who knows, all this time, maybe he just really did everything half heartedly. He may have done everything for the sake of my daughter, just because his parents told him, because my mom is his parents' best friend, and because I was his best friend. Maybe it's really time for me to stick to the reason why I let that night happen. I only wanted a remembrance of him, a fulfillment of my lust and desire. I may have not planned a baby from him but at least, I have someone that would remind me that once in my life, I had him. I guess I really have to accept that fact and settle with that."

"What will you do now? Are you going away?"

"I still don't know but maybe I should really move out of this house. This house isn't mine, it's his family's house and I am not his family. And it's not like he would go back here again when he could stay at his pad and take Kyungsoo there every damn night to fuck."

"Okay. I know you need help so I'll go there, okay? I'll drive you to where you'd want to go. I'll also help you with your things."

"Uhm, thank you for your help but it'd be better if I would do this on my own. Sehun, I may look like a girl but I'm still a man, and I can do this by myself. I could just hail a taxi and go to wherever I would want to go. I'll be okay, I won't let anything happen to me and my baby. Besides, I don't want you to be involved in this so if ever there's a miracle that Jongin would ask you about me, you'd tell him the truth when you tell him you don't know where I went."

Taehee left the Hannamdong villa and went back to their family home with all her clothes after she left all the gifts for her baby since she could just buy them again. Her mom was seriously disappointed with Jongin and have told Jongin's parents about it too, and they were seriously sorry for Taemin. After staying up and after thinking thoroughly, Taehee went to Jongin's office the next day much to Sehun's shock.

"Oh? Taem-"

"He's here, right? He wasn't at the pantry." Taehee's voice was too serious, Sehun was careful not to make her explode because he could feel the poison on her tongue.

"Uhm. Yeah he's inside his office. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Sehun, I'm very thankful for all your help. I'm just here to finish things and to stop myself from living with this addicting false hope. Thank you for your offer but I'd appreciate it more if you would just let me do this on my own. I have to end this alone once and for all. Again, thank you."

"Okay. I wish you happiness and justice in the future." Sehun sighed as he stepped back, but stayed alert if ever Taehee needs his help.

Taehee went inside Jongin's office and caught Jongin naked, his pants and dress shirt by the floor. Kyungsoo was also there, his pants were by his thighs and he was fucking Jongin that's bent down his CEO table.

"What the f- why are you here?!" Jongin looked flustered but he can't move much because Kyungsoo was fucking him from behind.

"Oh.. I never thought you'd be a cock-hungry bottom, birthday boy. How was your night? It went steamy, right? Congratulations and happy birthday to the two of you, I hope you've enjoyed birthday sex to the fullest. Ah, Kyungsoo ssi, have this person told you that he was sick? Maybe he did and I think he was well taken care of. He looks so well now, he even went to 'work' back here at the office even if it's his birthday. Oopps, my bad. Maybe he went here to be taken care of too while you're on your break. I see. Well, I think everything's clear to me. I don't need any words-"

"Taemin, let's break up." Jongin cut Taehee's words up even if Kyungsoo's dick was still inside his ass.

"Can you repeat what you said?"

"I said Taemin, let's break up."

"Have you heard that, Kyungsoo ssi? He called me Taemin. Do you know Taemin? Did this person cheated on you with another man?"

"Taemin, don't twist my words! You are Taemin, you know that!"

"I know, but Taemin is gone. I'm not Taemin. I am Taehee. Lee Taemin, your former best friend is gone. I don't know where he went though, but one thing's for sure - he won't be with you even if you call his name again and again."

"Oh fuck.. uh please just go! I told you that I'm breaking up with you!"

"Huh? You're breaking up with me? Do you think I'd let that happen? Hell no because I'll be the one who would break everything up! We should've never been together in the first place, you were the only one who insisted to be with me! I wanted to go away and just take care of myself without your help. If not for your parents, President and Vice President Kim, I would've went away. I didn't even planned to let you know that you impregnated me after just one night but it's all done now, and I realized I should've just sticked to my agenda. I should've been contented with that and stopped being greedy for your love. I was so wrong because whatever I do, love won't come out of you. You don't have love and you don't know how to love so begging you for it would be fucking useless. I hope you get fucked up not just by that person but also with life. I'm done."

"Taemin.. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? No, you're not sorry. You were never sorry and you will never be sorry. I know you well, Kim Jongin. Just like what you've said, I'm Lee Taemin, your former best friend. Anyway, I'll go ahead but before that, I just wanted to say something to Kyungsoo ssi. It's okay, continue moving. Continue fucking Jongin. Uhm, remember the tonic you gave me? The tonic that was made out of pineapple, papaya and aloe vera? Yeah. Thank you for giving me that, you care about my skin so much - you wanted me to drink it so I would lose my baby and have a miscarriage in return. You wanted to kill my daughter with that but fuck you because we're still alive. My baby is alive and if I didn't know soon, you, Kim Jongin, would've lost your daughter because of the same person that's fucking you."

"Is that true?!"

"I'm-" Kyungsoo replied even if he was still thrusting madly onto Jongin's ass.

"Kyungsoo, is that true?! How could you be so evil?! You wanted to kill my unborn daughter?!"

"But-"

"Sssshhh, don't make a scene here, you're at your workplace and you haven't cum yet. As much as I want to make you drink poison in front of me, as much as I want you to vomit blood and lose your life, I won't do that because I am not as delusional as you and I am not as evil as you. Anyway, whatever it is, sorry not sorry but I didn't drink it. I will make sure that my daughter will live longer than both of you. One day, my daughter would make everything right for me and would take revenge for me. I'll wait for that day to come. Kim Jongin, you don't deserve to be a father so fuck off and don't ever come back running to me when my daughter is born."

"I know you love me so much, you'd eventually let me after a good fuck."

"Fuck you! I am not as easy as what you think!!" Taehee wasn't able to hold her anger and gave Jongin's face a loud slap.

"You don't even know what love is so you don't have any right to talk about the love that I have! And if I have to, I would bury that love along with your memory!" Taehee's face was red as she tried her best to hold her tears back while she felt pain in her chest but also in her abdomen.

"Get off him! You're disgusting!!" She went over to Kyungsoo and pushed him away, then made Jongin stand up properly even if he was totally naked and his cock was hard and leaking.

"This is for all the fake love you've made me feel. This is for all the fake concern, fake promises and all the fake hope that you made me believe at, along with all the lies and all the empty words you've said. Kim Jongin.. I love you but you just trampled on my love." Taehee's eyes were full of wrath and pain, but she pulled Jongin closer and gave him a kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, Jongin looked like he was splashed with a bucket of ice-cold water.

"It all started with a kiss so I'll end it with a kiss of death. Goodbye." Taehee immediately walked out of the office and finally allowed her tears to run down her face. Sehun saw her and was about to follow her but Taehee stopped him. She went out of the office and out of the building as fast as she could then hailed a cab going to the hospital.

"Baekhyun hyung.. I'm.. I'm bleeding." Taehee immediately called Baekhyun as soon as she saw blood running down her legs. Her abdomen hurts a lot and she winced in pain.

"What?!?! Where are you?!"

"I'm on my way to the nearest hospital from the office."

"I'll meet you by the emergency room, okay? Please hold on! If you have to be taken to the delivery room, allow them but I promise, I'll go there as fast as I can, okay?"

"Thank you."

Jongin was seriously dumbfounded with what just happened. He wasn't on his right mind, he knows that but with Taehee's eyes full of wrath and pain plus the kiss she gave him, it was like he was slapped back to reality.

"What the actual.. Kyungsoo get lost!!" Jongin immediately pushed Kyungsoo out of his office and got clothed until he saw drops of blood by his desk trailing towards the office door.

"Oh my god, Taemin!!!"

As soon as Taehee arrived at the emergency room, she was assisted by the doctors. In a few minutes, Baekhyun arrived.

"What's your relationship to the patient?"

"I'm her cousin! Please help her, I don't want her and her baby to be in danger."

"Baekyun hyung.."

"Taem!! It's okay, I'm here!! I've called your mom too and she's on her way!"

"Noo.. don't tell them.."

"What no? They should know!! And where is Jongin?!"

"Jongin is gone.."

"What do you mean gone?"

"He's with Kyungsoo.. they're fucking.. at the office.."

"They're what?!"

"He chose him over me and baby. It's okay, you know that I only wanted to have him for a night. Everything is over.."

"Oh my gosh, Taem.."

"I'll be okay. Baby and I would be okay."

"Excuse me, sir but we have to take Ms. Lee at the delivery room. The baby is still a few weeks from her due date but because of stress, the baby was pushed out and we have to deliver or the mother and the baby would be both in danger."

"Okay please make sure that they'd be both safe. Taemin, hyung is here okay?? You can do it! Your mom's on the way!"

"Please.. don't let Jongin know.. don't let him come near us.. please."

"Yes, we will protect you! Just please, stay safe! Both you and your baby. We'll be here and we'll wait for you!"

Taehee gave birth to a 35-weeks old baby girl via caesarian procedure. Both of them were still at the intensive care unit with no visitors allowed as there could be complications in Taehee's part while her baby girl might get contaminated by bacteria from the air as her immune system wasn't fully developed yet.

Taemin's mom was relieved since her baby and her granddaughter were safe but she was seriously mad because of what Jongin did. Jongin's parents also arrived and they were extremely sorry for Taemin's family. Chanyeol followed Baekhyun to the hospital with his twin baby boys on their strollers along with Sehun that they met by the lobby.

"I'm sorry, I was so late! I didn't know! How's Taemin?" Sehun greeted everyone and was worried of Taehee too as she became his friend even if they just knew each other since the baby shower.

"He's okay now but they can't accept visitors yet." Taemin's mom finally spoke while Jongin's mom was beside her.

"How's the baby?"

"Wait.. you know Taemin?" Baekhyun was shocked because Sehun know about his cousin's real identity.

"Taemin as Taehee and Taehee as Taemin? Yes."

"Oh. Okay, but yes just like what aunt said, Taemin still can't accept visitors yet. Taemin gave birth 3 weeks earlier than his due date so baby girl is still under observation. Though they're both safe now."

"Thank goodness! I was seriously worried especially when we saw blood stains at the office. Taehee went to Jongin's office and she saw him there with Kyungsoo. I didn't know what happened inside but after they talked and Taehee left, I just heard Jongin shouted that there's blood on the floor so I immediately went here."

"So it was because of Kyungsoo? Okay, I'll get this taken care of. Hello, yes, this is President Kim. Please direct me to Human Resources. Thanks."

"Where's Jongin?" Jongin's mom asked Sehun.

"He's.. he's actually downstairs, crying."

"What a shameless fucker. Ugh I'm boiling in anger!!" Baekhyun was furious because of what Jongin did, most especially he knows what happened because Taehee told him about it before she was taken to the delivery room.

"Chill. He must've realized what happened to Taemin and his daughter. I'm sure he's also in shock."

"Let him cry all he want but I don't think his tears would be enough to ease Taemin's pain. Taem even told me to never ever let Jongin come close nor let him see their daughter." Baekhyun just shook his head and felt sorry for his cousin and his newborn niece.

"Taemin must be so angry at him."

"Well, he is! A pregnant person would not bleed and give birth if they're not feeling too much stress to the point that they pushed their babies out of their body when it's not their due yet!"

"Oh my gosh. What is this mess.."

After a few minutes, Jongin and his dad were greeted by Baekhyun, Sehun, Taemin's mom and his mom's glare when he met them.

"So can you explain what happened, Kim Jongin? What have you done to Taemin that made him bleed?" Jongin's mom glared to him as she patted Taemin's mom's back.

"I'm really sorry mom, dad, mama.. I didn't mean to-"

"Of course no one wanted that to happen, yet it did because of you! I'm sure you're aware of that and you know why!" Baekhyun knows that Taemin's mom won't deal with Jongin so he asked him instead.

"I did wrong. I'm really sorry."

"Do you think sorry could still fix everything?"

"I hope so."

"What's with Kyungsoo? What happened to Taemin when he went to your office only to go out bleeding?" Jongin's mom asked him again with a more piercing glare.

"I.. I broke up with him and chose Kyungsoo.. but I wasn't on my right mind!" Jongin can't help but cry as he remembered the things that happened.

"Jongin, if I would have a knife here and I stabbed you but just said 'sorry, I wasn't on my right mind', would you forgive me that easily? No, right? So fuck off." Baekhyun was pissed, he really want to teach Jongin a lesson but Sehun and Chanyeol stopped him.

"But seriously, I wasn't on my right mind! It felt like I was drawn closer to Kyungsoo until I found myself with him when Taemin went to the office!"

"So his lust potion was that strong, huh?" Sehun can't keep quiet so he eventually spilled the facts that he know.

"Potion?"

"Look, I'm an oriental medicine doctor and I knew that you have already taken that potion when I went to your house. I did my best to counter it, I even taught Taemin how to do it but you didn't eat the dishes she cooked. And I was also the one who told Taemin about the tonic Kyungsoo gave to her, the tonic that could kill your baby and make her have a miscarriage once ingested!"

"Oh my gosh this is sick!! Mama, I have to talk with our lawyers and get Kyungsoo arrested!" Jongin's dad wanted to stay by his son but after what Sehun said, he was furious so he immediately talked to his legal team and to the police to get Kyungsoo arrested.

"He wanted to harm our granddaughter after all this time that we have entrusted our health to him?! I won't let this slip away! I'm sorry but I would file a case against him!"

"I was such an idiot!! I wasn't able to protect my family!!" Jongin knows that it's his fault so even if he cried hard, he tried his best to tell them what happened.

"They're not your family, Jongin. You were the one who pushed them away. Remember, you didn't choose them." Sehun coldly said as he turned away and helped Chanyeol with his twins.

"Sorry, you may be the father of Taemin's daughter but you can't come near them once the doctors allow visitors. Taemin told me to never let you come near them. I don't think he'd be happy to see you nor he would be happy if he sees you with his daughter." Baekhyun shed some tears but gathered his strength to tell Jongin the things he need to know, including the fact that Taemin doesn't want to see him again and he's forbidden to go near his daughter.

"I understand. I know it's my fault. I'm really sorry. But I want to know.. how are they?"

"Your daughter was born 3 weeks early. Her immune system wasn't fully developed yet so she have to stay here under doctor's observations."

"How's Taemin?"

"Until now, he haven't woke up yet." Because of what Baekhyun said, Jongin broke down and cried hard, worried that his best friend might not wake up because of him.

Jongin's car was towed out by the company's towing service, his credit cards were cut and his bachelor pad was sold in an instant.Jongin was also kicked out of the office as CEO, and was appointed as a graphic artist in the marketing department of the company while Kyungsoo was terminated from the company, got his professional nutritionist license voided and Jongin's parents filed a case against him for attempted murder. 

▪▪▪

As soon as Taehee woke up, she tried to feel her body with her hands. Her cup C chest were still there, she still have long hair and her cock wasn't back yet. She realized that she was still Taehee but she got hysterical because her abdomen wasn't swollen anymore.

"Where's my baby?!" Taehee got hysterical and looked around as she tried hard to look for her baby girl.

"Goodness!! Finally, you're awakened!" Taehee's mom immediately went by her side and hugged her as she have been so worried of her too.

"Mama, where's baby?"

"She's at the incubator and she's doing well. She's so strong like you."

"How is she? There's no complications, right? Please tell me she's safe."

"She's safe, she just need to stay there so she won't get infected by bacteria in the air. She's okay and now that you're awake, you could see her."

"Thank goodness she's safe. I was so worried, I thought I've lost her when I bled a lot." After everything that happened, her baby girl was strong and alive so Taehee cried happy tears.

"Don't cry anymore. It's okay, everything would be okay. And you actually have visitors. They were quite anxious because you may not want to see them but they're still here to try. Would you be okay to greet his mom and dad?"

"Uhm, yeah I'll be okay to see them."

"I'll get them."

"Taehee!!! We were so worried of you! Are you feeling better now? Does it still hurt? Please tell us!" Jongin's parents were in tears as they never thought that Taehee would still want to see them after what their son did.

"Hello, President and Vice President Kim. I'm glad to see you. Uhm, I could still feel the anesthesia and the stitches. I never thought I would end up like this though. And it's still too early.."

"But are you okay now?"

"Better than before, maybe. By the way, have you seen her?"

"We just saw her by the window of the nursery. Thank you for giving birth to a very beautiful baby girl! We're so proud of you!"

"She was actuallly taken out of my body because I've already passed out that time but you're welcome. When the doctors allow her to have visitors, I'll surely let you see and carry her. She's your granddaughter anyway."

"Taehee, we're sorry for what happened. Don't worry, we have taken actions for that. We have terminated Kyungsoo and filed a case against him. And the CEO position is blank for the meantime since we got him demoted."

"Ah haha. Actually I've stopped caring since then. I decided to focus on things and people that matter instead, most especially to my baby."

"By the way, have you named your daughter?"

"Oh yeah, I have to do that. I almost forgot."

"Can we.. ask which surname would you let her use?"

"Before I gave birth, I told him that he doesn't deserve to be a father. I'm sorry for that."

"No, it's okay. We would understand if you would make her use your last name. Jongin may be her dad but we really got so disappointed with him too so we'd respect your decision as her mom."

"Even so, you're still my baby's grandparents by blood. Can I take her to you when she grows older?"

"Of course! We would be so happy to spend time with her. But what would happen to you and.. Jongin?"

"I don't think he gives a fuck about me."

"Actually, he does. He went here and he knows what happened. He cried hard after he realized what he did."

"Aish I told Baekhyun hyung to not let him go near us.."

"He seemed to be in his right mind now, he even want Kyungsoo get arrested.."

"Anyway, we're not in any kind of relationship anymore. I am not Lee Taemin so I am not his best friend. He broke up with me and I broke up with him, both of us agreed to part ways so I don't think I have to deal with him anymore."

"But you love him, right?"

"Loving someone who doesn't love you back could be so tiring. After what happened, I became so tired of loving him and I finally gave up because all of my love was drained and nothing was left. And if I would have to love someone, I would choose to love my daughter instead. I bet that would be more rewarding than giving everything to someone who will never give a damn."

"We understand. Taehee, we also want you to know that we would always be here for you and we will help you with your baby. Just like what you've said, we're still her grandparents so don't ever try to decline our ways to help you, okay?"

"If it's for my daughter, it's fine but if it's for me, sorry but I won't take anything. I may be your granddaughter's mom but I am not your son's girlfriend, boyfriend, wife nor husband. We were just strangers that had a baby, that's all."

Taehee registered her baby's name as Kim Minjeong but she would use Lee Minyi as her public name. In the end, the thoughts of her baby being the Kim's descendant prevailed on Taehee's mind and heart. She just made it a secret so anyone would think that she's Lee Taemin's daughter especially when she goes back to being a man. She moved out of his mom's family house to be safe from being tracked by Jongin and lived at a house behind Jongin's parents' house so they could visit their granddaughter anytime, and Taehee could leave her to them whenever she goes out of the house as she plans to work again for her precious little one's future.

Since Jongin's car, house and credit cards were all gone, he worked as a graphic artist at the marketing department of his own family's company. He doesn't have anything left with him except for the house in Hannamdong his parents gave him and Taemin as a present, and stayed there alone.

"This place is so big for me. If you didn't screw up, you wouldn't lose them. The car, the bachelor pad, the credit cards and the CEO position could be replaced but Taemin and your daughter.. they're gone and they won't be back because of you.." Jongin's loneliness got the best of him so he broke down at the dining table, at the same table where Taehee broke down and cried the last time they were 'still okay'. He tried his best to compose himself but every corner and every inch of the house reminded him of Taehee and their baby most especially the food inside the fridge, the scent of the diffuser Taehee used to cleanse the air, the color of the carpets, the king size bed and all the gifts they got for their daughter after their gender reveal baby shower. When he saw his daughter's things, he cried harder.

○○○

"Minyi ah!! Hello!!" The cute baby girl's grandparents welcomed her as Taehee took her to their house for a weekend visit. The baby girl was already 2 months old and she grew fast, she doesn't look like she was born 3 weeks earlier than expected because she's very healthy.

"You're growing so well and so fast! Aigoo, look at you! Oh, she's looking at us and she's wondering who we are!" Her grandfather was so happy to see Minyi as she looked at them.

"She's so cute! Taehee, she looks like you." Minyi's grandmother said as she played with the baby's little hands.

"Ah hehe thank you. Maybe I deserve that especially I gave birth to her."

"Thank you for making her visit us here."

"I know you'd be very happy to see her development so I made it to a point to visit you. Besides, she need to know more people than me, mama, Baekhyun hyung and his family."

"His kids won't be able to play with her yet, she's still small."

"But her twin oppas take care of her a lot. They look after her sometimes and they actually told their parents that they want a sister like her."

"They're smart kids. Ah, you've raised your baby well. I'm just sorry that you're doing it alone."

"No need to worry about that. I chose this and I've decided to take responsibility of the mess I made myself."

"Uhm, Taehee? Our offer is still valid. Please reconsider it because we really need your help. Since he's out of the CEO office, it became hard for us. The directors want to be the CEO but we don't trust them as much as we trust you. I mean, you know well how and what to do since you have been his executive director when you graduated, and we know you'd do well since you took the same program with him. We know your capability and we know you'd ace it. Please help our company, we have to take actions before we completely hit rock bottom."

"But Minyi.."

"When you're working, you could leave her to us. Or if you want, you could take her with you at the office too."

"If you're worried about Jongin, we'll make sure that he won't come near you. The marketing department is far from your office."

"Would I be using his office?"

"If you want, we could change your office. I know there's a bad memory in that place and we'd gladly change it for you."

"We know that you'd be able to help us. Please reconsider this offer."

"Maybe after Minyi's third month. That's only 2 weeks from today."

"Thank you so much! We'll get everything fixed for your first day of work in 2 weeks. Thank you!"

¤¤

"Mama, please. I really want to see them. Just a glimpse would be enough, please." Jongin begged and knelt down in front of Taemin's mom at Taemin's family house, as he tried to catch a glimpse of his best friend and their daughter.

"Jongin, I'm very sorry but even if I let you in, you won't see them here. They don't live here anymore."

"Can you tell me where they live? Please, I'm dying to see them. I miss them and I want to be with them! I know that I've hurt them a lot and I've done wrong but I'm very willing to change! I'll do everything just to be with them again!! Please mama.. I don't want to live in regrets anymore. I want to make things right!"

"Jongin, I know you're hurting but I don't think Taemin is ready to see you. Okay, this is the only thing that I could do for you. I can't tell you where they live but I could show you a photo of them."

"Thank you so much, mama! That's.. that's better than nothing!" Jongin cried tears of joy as Taemin's mom sent a photo of Taehee carrying her 2 months old baby girl. His daughter's face was hidden by Taemin's neck because she was sleeping but Jongin thought that it's better than nothing and made it as his phone's wallpaper.

2 weeks of preparation for Taehee's new job passed and she was so nervous because it's been a while since she worked and she'd officially be back at the office not as an executive driver, as an executive assistant nor as an executive director but as the CEO.

"Baby, do you think I could do this?" Taehee asked her baby girl who only smiled back at her mom as they were fetched by Sehun.

"I'll be doing this for you, okay? I'll take you with me as much as possible so I could still take care of you when I don't have things to do. You know that I'll do anything for you, right? This is your future company so I will do my best to preserve it until you're ready and old enough to take over. But don't grow too fast! I still want to carry you around. I love you so much! You're the only one I have and I would treasure you a lot, my precious baby." Taehee smiled as she kissed her daughter's forehead before they went inside the cute little baby's future company.

"Please welcome the newly appointed CEO, Lee Taehee." Executive Director Oh Sehun introduced the new CEO in front of all the board of directors and department managers.

"Oh? Who is she?"

"It doesn't matter who she is, what's important is the company needs her. Just like former CEO Kai, she have the same degree and she graduated with flying colors. She have worked with the former CEO before so she knows the job well." Sehun explained, still unbothered.

"Well before she becomes the CEO, she have to prove herself to us first! She have to show us what she got." An unpopular and unknown director said.

"Yeah, most especially we never had a female CEO before!" Another director commented and it hurt Taehee's ears so she finally stepped up.

"I'm sorry for my words but please, shut the fuck up. I know all your secrets, do you want me to expose it? How resort owner director use their island for underground gambling, how casino owner director tried to sell underground items and started guntrade at a shopping mall and how bar owner director registered their bar as a restaurant so they could lessen the tax they have to pay? What else? Ah! Do you want me to expose how artist label director transferred 'charity donations' from their fund raising account to their personal bank accounts? How about the local politician director that demanded budget from the national government authority only to use it for their families' vacation overseas? Oh! I almost forgot, should I also expose this director who have a drug dealer daughter who befriends celebrieties only to drag their names once she didn't get what she wants from them? I could prove a lot of things to all of you and I am not someone to mess with. If Kai was gentle and if he never gave a fuck about what you do outside this company, sorry not sorry but I do because I want this company cleaned and cleared out of people who only think about their welfares!"

"Holy sh- how did she know that?!"

"How I know all of those things.. it's none of your business so shut the fuck up and do your job as directors of your departments and as a worthy shareholder of this company's stocks. I'm not scary, I am not intimidating, I am not high maintainance. I just want to make everything right and make this company go to the right direction. Our kids and the future generation would depend on us so we should do our best to keep this company running, or one day you'll just see your names on the news headlines. This isn't blackmailing, I'm still talking nicely so better know your place because you would not like to see me angry." Taehee said before she bowed and walked out of the function hall. She immediately hugged her daughter since she did her best to act scary and felt relieved when the baby girl hugged her neck back.

The 'scary' new CEO become the talk of the company and of course, it reached Jongin even if he was at the farthest Marketing and Advertising department.

"She's so scary! She even cursed in front of the directors!" Marketing manager could still remember how his director was impressed by the new CEO's braveness.

"She threatened that she'll expose them if they didn't do their job well. I guess we got an iron lady here. That's good, if her vision is good and would make this company become better then it'd be a win for us." Advertising director was moved by the new CEO's concern for the company and vowed to cooperate to keep the company running.

"Hello, marketing manager and advertising director. I'm just curious of the new CEO. What's her name?" One of Jongin's colleague asked but he was also curious because he never thought that his parents would choose such a brave lady. He was totally clueless on who the new CEO was, and became determined to meet her around the office even if it means sneaking onto the CEO's office.

"Lee.. I forgot the name. Hahaha. But I think she'd be going around to all the departments to see if everyone is doing their jobs well. Just wait for it, I'm sure we'd meet her soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Kyungsoo is a dark witch while Sehun is a white witch 😉


End file.
